dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Pui Pui
|Race=Zoon-seijin |Date of death=May 7th, Age 774 |Allegiance=Babidi's forces |FamConnect= Babidi (boss) Dabura (superior) Yakon (comrade) }} Pui Pui (プイプイ) is a minion character who appears in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and its anime adaptation Dragon Ball Z, as well as briefly in the anime Dragon Ball GT. He is one of Babidi's minions, called a Majin. He is the guardian of level one in Babidi's spaceship, which houses the Sealed Ball containing Majin Buu. Overview Appearance Pui Pui's head resembles that of Appule and, to a certain extent, Frieza's third form. His facial features are similar to that of Cui's. He wears a black jumpsuit, with a white armored chest-plate covering most of his torso. This chest plate has two protruding spikes off the backside. He also wears a matching helmet, but his cranial structure is never shown. Many of the Majin Grunts wear the same white armor he wears. Personality Pui Pui is very smug, arrogant and confident in his own abilities, constantly gloating about how superior he is no matter how strong his opponents are. Pui Pui is also a determined fighter as, despite being clearly outmatched and beaten, he keeps on fighting Vegeta until Vegeta kills him. Biography Dragon Ball Z Babidi Saga Pui Pui is first seen when Yamu and Spopovich return from collecting energy. After giving the energy to Babidi, the two Majin humans are declared useless by Babidi. After Babidi kills Spopovich by using his telepathic skill to make the warrior explode from the inside out, Pui Pui sadistically kills Yamu when the warrior tries to escape. Pui Pui meets Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Supreme Kai when they descend down Babidi's spaceship, trying to stop Babidi's plan of releasing Majin Buu. During the search in Babidi's ship, Vegeta wins a rock-paper-scissors match against Goku and Gohan in order to be the first to fight. Vegeta's first opponent is none other than Pui Pui. After a short, cocky monologue, Pui Pui attacks Vegeta head on. The Saiyan Prince effortlessly dodges and blocks Pui Pui's blows, smirking during the entire fight. However, since Pui Pui is one of the most powerful beings in his respective quadrant of the universe, he is not convinced of Vegeta's overwhelming power. As Pui Pui continues to attack Vegeta, he is repeatedly knocked down and pounded on. In order to give Pui Pui the advantage, Dabura suggests to Babidi that the fight should be transported to Pui Pui's home planet, Zoon. Once there, Pui Pui exclaims that he has a great advantage now, because Zoon has a gravity that is 10 times higher than that of Earth. However, Vegeta had already trained under 500 times Earth's normal gravity (not to mention he grew up on Planet Vegeta which had gravity equal to Zoon to begin with), which results in Vegeta's indifference to the gravity change. Shocked, Pui Pui believes Vegeta's training history is a bluff and foolishly attacks. Vegeta relentlessly pummels Pui Pui once again. Out of desperation and anger, Pui Pui can not admit defeat and attacks yet again. However, this time around, Vegeta obliterates him without any effort with a large energy blast directed at Pui Pui's chest, although not before asking Pui Pui if he still thinks he is bluffing. Dragon Ball GT Super 17 Saga Along with Yakon, Pui Pui makes a cameo appearance in the episode "A Dangerous Union" as they escape from Hell, along with many other former villains in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. Pui Pui is then shown with Android 19 using their energy blasts, but he is later quickly killed by Goten with a kick to the head. In these scenes, Pui Pui and Yakon have the "under Babidi's control" Majin crest on their bodies, indicating that Babidi could have brainwashed them again in Hell. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Full Power Energy Wave' - Pui Pui fires an energy wave identical to the Photon Wave alongside Android 19 in Dragon Ball GT. *'Pui Pui Nice Shot' – Pui Pui unleashes a powerful energy ball at the enemy. It was used to kill Yamu. It is alternativley named Snipe Shot 'in ''Dragon Ball Heroes. *Steady BarrageDragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, 2000 – The Continuous Energy Bullet attack which Pui Pui used against Goten in Dragon Ball GT. Video game appearances Pui Pui appears briefly in the story of Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, where he is killed by Vegeta. He is a boss in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, but, comically, he is beaten by a single attack. He makes a non-playable appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 as one of Babidi's attacks named "Pui Pui Nice Shot". Babidi kicks the enemy up in the air and then summons Pui Pui, who unleashes a powerful energy ball at the enemy. Babidi then says "Nice shot." Pui Pui appeared for the first time as a playable character in the Japanese arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: '''Tomohisa Asō *Ocean Group Dub: Ted Cole *FUNimation Dub: Mike McFarland *Latin American Dub: Enrique Mederos (†) *Brazilian Dub: Carlos Silveira *Portuguese Dub: Joaquim Monchique Trivia *In the English manga, he is referred to as Pocus (based on "Hocus-Pocus"). *Pui Pui has several similarities to Cui. Firstly and quite noticeably, there is a slight resemblance in the two characters' names. Secondly, they both pledge great allegiance to their leader, whereas Cui serves Frieza, while Pui Pui serves Babidi. Finally, they are both ruthlessly murdered by Vegeta when fighting him. *Pui Pui's overall outfit (white armor and black jumpsuit) closely resembles the outfits that Lord Slug's soldiers wear in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. Gallery See also *Pui Pui (Collectibles) References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Majin Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased